christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Saga
Carly Baker |appear=''Niko & the Way to the Stars'' Little Brother Big Trouble: A Christmas Adventure}} Saga is a character in Niko & the Way to the Stars and its sequel Little Brother Big Trouble: A Christmas Adventure. She is the daughter of her herd's leader, one of Niko's best friends and his love interest. She was voiced by Juulia Ronkko in the Finnish version and Carly Baker in the English redub. Saga is Niko's best friend - after Julius and Wilma of course. Saga is a sensitive girl who has more common sense than the boys her age, including Niko. Due to the fact that Saga always has supported Niko in his dream of learning how to fly, it wouldn't come as a big surprise if Niko one day matured enough to realise that he actually has a bit of a crush on Saga. ''Niko & the Way to the Stars'' Saga appears when she hears Niko tell Julius that he will go to Antler Hill to practice flying. Saga's father the herd's leader soon arrives and tells Niko that he must stay in Home Valley as they are safe from wolves there, to which Saga and Niko agree, however, after the Leader is gone, the two decide to go to Antler Hill the next day. Saga watches Niko try and failing to fly before Julius arrives and tries to make Niko return home, but to no avail. Soon enough, two wolves named Smiley and Specs arrive which causes Saga and Niko to run back to the herd while Julius stays behind to slow the wolves down. Saga and Niko find her father, Niko's mother Oona and his Grandpa and tell them about the wolves, but say that they lost them. But, Smiley appears and tries to attack the herd, but the Leader sends them ahead and knocks Smiley to the ground. He follows the herd with Smiley in pursuit, but luckily the Leader traps him in snow, but is injured in the process. That night, Saga stands near her injured father whilst Grandpa berates Niko for leading the wolves to the herd and getting the Leader injured, just because he wanted to practice flying. Saga goes with the herd to find a new home where her father forbids her to play with Niko anymore as next time he might bring death to them. Saga learns from Oona that Niko isn't with the herd (having left after hearing the herd talk about him), but the Leader won't let Oona go back, worried that the wolves will track her and lead them to the herd, so Julius says he will find Niko. When Julius returns to tell the herd that Niko can fly and has joined the Flying Forces, Saga is the only one who believes his story. Just then, Niko flies down to the herd with Wilma and reunites with Oona. Saga and the herd witness Niko turn down an offer by his father Prancer to join the Flying Forces to remain in the herd, but promises to visit after Christmas. After Santa and the Flying Forces leave, Saga comes over to Niko and gives him a kiss on the cheek. She is last seen with the herd being led by Niko and Julius to a new home for the herd with plenty of food and water. Gallery IMAG0064.jpg imagetfbcnslrbrg.jpeg|Saga with Niko, Julius, Reindeer Boy, Reindeer Girl and her father the Leader imagetfbcngkbs.jpeg|Saga kisses Niko Category:Reindeer Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Female characters